


rule n. seven: don't inhale

by nereid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy doesn't love you and you don't love him back which is probably why the sex becomes a habit so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rule n. seven: don't inhale

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://burberryblue.livejournal.com/profile)[**burberryblue**](http://burberryblue.livejournal.com/)'s prompt
> 
>  
> 
> _And no one can ever figure out what you want,_  
>  and you won't tell them,  
> and you realize the one person in the world who loves you  
> isn't the one you thought it would be,  
> and you don't trust him to love you in a way  
> you would enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> for the fabulous [the 100 ficathon](http://stainofmylove.livejournal.com/239898.html).

You think sometimes that Bellamy might love you. Not in a here and now sort of way, because he might be warming up to taking orders from Clarke and he might like sex with you, but he does not yet love either of you.

 

 

(Finn was supposed to love you. Finn had the eyes of the boy who was supposed to love you. Bellamy doesn't.)

 

 

Bellamy doesn't love you and you don't love him back which is probably why the sex becomes a habit so easily. It's one body with another body, nothing more. This kind of intimacy you can deal with. Sometimes, though, you'll come into his tent at night and he'll be lying awake on his make-believe bed and you'll lie down next to him and he'll just continue lying there.

In the periphery of your vision you'll see his mouth forming something resembling a smile. You'll be able to stand exactly six and a half seconds of this before you climb on top off him and wipe that smile off his face by pressing your mouth onto his, forcing apart his smile and forcing your tongue into his mouth.

 

 

For those six and a half seconds, you think he might love you someday. A distant future type of someday, but someday nonetheless.

You never let it last longer though, and that probably means something.

If it lasted longer than six and a half seconds, perhaps he would love you in a here and now sort of way, but it doesn't and he doesn't and you've always liked it better this way.

 

 

This was never about love anyway.

 

 

 


End file.
